


Parental Guardian of the Stillborn Idol

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Breastfeeding, Caregiver/little, F/F, Lactation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Urumi comforts an upset Eika after she was defeated by a certain gardener from the Netherworld.





	Parental Guardian of the Stillborn Idol

As Urumi has finished with her day’s work tending to the fish and tending to her stone child as well, having placed her baby back in the crib, she headed back out to the Sanzu river to enjoy the view of the sunset over the red river. It soon became apparent that her work as a mother is far from finished though, as she heard the wailing of ghostly children coming from the riverbed. A particular one stood out to her as she approached her, wiping her tears away with her hands.

Although she already had an idea of what could have happened, the mother still decided to ask what was wrong. Kneeling down so she would be eye-level with Eika, Urumi gave her a soft smile and asked in a gentle tone, “What’s wrong, Eika-chan? Was someone mean to you?”

The child spirit sniffed and said between sobs, her voice choked up with tears, “Uuu, I was… I was hosting a stone stacking contest for the other kids, b-but… but this mean lady flew by and… and k-knocked over all of our stones…! And wh-when I… when I tried to stop her, sh-she beat me up and knocked over the stones I was… I was s-sitting on too…! Waaahh…! She was s-so mean!”

“Aww, Eika-chan… there, there…” Taking Eika into her arms and letting her cry into her bosom, Urumi softly stroked her back as she comforted her. Somehow, she had a feeling it would be that gardener from the Netherworld who flew by, who caused trouble for the children. “It’s okay, that mean lady is gone now, she won’t be hurting you anymore.”

“Uuuu…” Eika simply kept sniffling, as she curled up into Urumi’s embrace, in a way that made the ushi-oni shift to a sitting down position so she could actually hold the child in her lap. “We worked so hard on stacking those stones too…”

“Mm, I bet you did, Eika-chan. You’re always such a hardworking girl.” Urumi nuzzled the child softly and petted her head. As she continued to comfort the child, she said to her, “You have been working so hard today, you must be hungry. Would you like to have some of mommy’s milk?”

Pulling her face out of the oni’s bosom, Eika looked up at her and nodded. She’s still sniffling, but she seemed a lot calmer now that Urumi offered her that, much to the caregiver’s relief.

Taking a hand away from comforting the child, Urumi pulled her crop top up by the frilled hem, exposing her motherly breasts, and returned her hand to cradling Eika as the child eagerly latched on to one of her breasts to suckle. Feeling the child’s teeth nibbling at her nipple and causing a steady stream of milk to seep out gave the mother such a sensation that she let out a soft, content sigh. Urumi did, after all, enjoy feeling the relief of breastfeeding as much as Eika enjoyed the sweet and creamy taste of her milk. 

As she cradled the child suckling at her breast, Urumi gently slipped a hand underneath the child’s skirt, softly caressing her thighs. Eika, her eyes closed, let out a soft gasp upon feeling her mommy’s touch, but otherwise didn’t pay much mind to it, as she was entirely focused on drinking from her mommy’s udders. Pleased with this reaction, the caregiver slowly moved her hand upwards, enjoying the softness of a child’s body, before stopping at her groin, touching the delicate flower there.

This caused Eika to pause from suckling for a moment, as she gasped once again and looked up at her mommy, her cheeks flushed just as red as the area around her eyes now. Still though, she didn’t dislike it, and turned her attention back to suckling on her mommy’s teats, switching to the other one now, as the one she was just suckling on continued to leak milk onto her.

Undeterred, Urumi continued, gently rubbing her fingers against the child’s labia, taking note of the cute little groans coming from her and taking care not to be too rough with her delicate body. Fairly soon, the child’s crotch became just as warm and wet as her leaking breasts, and this was the sign Urumi got to start pushing a finger in.

This was enough to cause Eika to flinch, moaning out cute little moans as she paused her suckling and looked up at her caregiver with arousal in her eyes. Gasping softly as Urumi began gently thrusting her finger in her sex, the child moaned, “M-mommy… y-you’re making me feel… f-funny again…”

“Relax, Eika-chan, it’ll be okay. Just let mommy take care of you.” Saying that, Urumi gently nudged the child’s head back towards her leaking breasts with her free hand, urging the child to resume drinking her breast milk, as she continued fingering her and taking advantage of the child’s innocence. “You do feel good, don’t you?”

“M-mmm.” Her voice muffled as she’s made to continue suckling, Eika nodded, her cheeks bright red and her entire body warm with arousal. Letting her mommy take care of her, she closed her eyes once again and focused on suckling and nibbling at the nipple in her mouth, as Urumi continued to play with her.

It wasn’t before long that Urumi felt the child in her embrace tense up and bite down for a moment, before relaxing once again, and it was only then that she drew her hand back out from under her skirt, satisfied with her work. She brought her finger to her lips and gave it a taste, savouring the taste of a child, as Eika let go of her breast and pant in exhaustion. 

Returning her hands to cradling the child, Urumi smiled at her and asked, “Are you feeling better, Eika-chan?”

“Uuu.” The child spirit simply nodded, continuing to hug onto her caregiver even after she pulled her crop top back down, “I’m just feeling really tired now mommy.”

“That’s okay, that’s okay.” Urumi softly kissed her on the forehead, before standing up with the child cradled in her arms, “Why don’t we go back home, Eika-chan? You could really use a nap.”

“Uuu, okay mommy.” Eika yawned and clung onto the oni, nuzzling against her soft bosom. “But can I go back to stacking stones with the other kids afterwards…?”

“Mhmm, of course. And this time, I’ll even go with you, so the mean lady won’t knock over your stones again, okay?”

“Yay, thank you mommy. You’re the best.”

“Hmhm, of course. Come now, let’s take a nap together ~”

**Author's Note:**

> I read the translation for Wolf Youmu's story in TH17 and felt really bad for Eika, so I wanted to write this.


End file.
